Arra
by Nr.Six
Summary: She had the feeling that someone was following her, but when she looked back she saw no one.... Is someone on to the Queen? A new visitor comes to the pueblo, will she make things difficult for Tessa? And also Dr Helm and Tessa ofcourse!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So I wrote a story about the Queen of Swords. For all your Tessa/ Grisham lovers, I am sorry but I really like Tessa and Dr Helm so that's what it'll be in this story, among other things... Hope you like it, please let me know.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Santa Helena, The street**

'Is someone special coming?' Tessa asked as she turned away from the cantina Marta and she just had taken there early lunch from. She saw many people gathering at the mercado.

'I just heard that the niece from the Montero familia is arriving.' Marta answered.

Tessa let her eyes go over the Montero's who were standing a bit further, awaiting the coach arrival. When the coach stopped, a few men in uniforms dismounted. Tessa raised an eyebrow.

Marta looked at Tessa.

'Maybe they were afraid that she would get attacked?' Marta offered also surprised by the protection this person seemed to have.

Who could this woman be that was protected by three men?

Then the woman in fact showed herself. She stood still, hovering above the coach steps, looking around. The young woman scanned her surroundings with the famous look of disappointment on her face. One of the uniformed men helped her out of the couch and with a lot of grace she went to stand on the ground, looking around, taking in her surroundings further.

Tessa's eyes studied the visitor. Her hair was dark and longue, it fell in full and curly tresses over her shoulders, she had big dark eyes and a very white skin. She was tall, probably as tall as Tessa, and her form was slender and frele. You could see womanly curves mostly on her hips. The woman had a strong jawline with a long graceful neck under it, graced with a large diamant necklace. Tessa found herself staring at the dress of the woman, that was in one word beautiful.

'Very expensive.' Marta said. Her eyes were on the new visitor's dress too.

You could probably feed a poor family for a year with the money that dress had cost, Marta thought.

Tessa narrowed her eyes as she saw the somewhat angry look on the nieces face when Don and Dona Montero neared her to greet her.

'She doesn't seem very happy to be here.' Tessa whispered.

Marta nodded, her eyes were glued to the young woman's face.

'Maybe she will come to the fiesta this evening.' Tessa said.

Marta nodded as she smiled. 'I am sure she will.' She found herself being curious after the mysterious visitor.

**The Fiesta, Hidalgo hacienda**

Tessa went to sit at the table and spotted Vera at the other side of the room.The Hidalgo's were giving a big fiesta, something Tessa quite enjoyed. Not always though, she tought when she saw colonel Montoya entering the hacienda together with capitan Grisham. She just wanted to look away, not wanting to make eye-contact when Dr Helm entered the terrace behind the colonel. She tried to hide the smile that wanted to form on her lips.

Marta noticed the look on Tessa's face and the sparkle's forming in her eyes. Love was an amazing thing, Marta thought. What it could do to you, and with you. She smiled slightly.

She felt deeply for Tessa when she saw the dissapointment colouring her features. Dr Helm left for the other side of the terrace. Marta sighed inwardly. He didn't like senorita Alvarado. But he did seem to like the Queen. Tessa had to play her spoiled role, to hide her secret identity. But for that, she couldn't show Helm her real self. And he wasn't interested at all, in the fake senorita Alvarado, the spoiled, dumn brat. Marta found this difficult to see. The doctor was a very strong, interesting and smart man. They could be a good match together.

Marta's thoughts were disturbed when she saw the Montero's niece entering the terrace now. The woman was wearing yet another very expensive-looking dress. This one was bordeaux-red. Her hair fell over her shoulders, the dress fell beautiful around her slender, long body. And of course Colonel Montoya was the first one introducing himself.

'At least now they have someone else to focus themselves on.' Marta whispered in Tessa's ear.

Tessa looked at the don's sons who were now aiming their attention at the other senorita. She smiled slightly. Everyone knew that Tessa wasn't married yet. A lot of men were interested, not only in her beauty but also in her money and hacienda. It would probably be the same for this woman, only she seemed to be even richer then Tessa. The Montero's were a very powerfull family. They had the rest of their family in Spain, The Alcantarases, they were on of the most powerful families in Spain and California. Tessa didn't understand what the young niece was doing her. She would be used to so much luxury, being here, in this small pueblo would surely dissapoint her very much.

Senorita Alcantaras smiled at Colonel Montoya.

'Can I have this dance senorita?' He asked gently, bowing for her. She nodded.

He took her hand and she noticed that she felt impressed by this man. It was kind of a relief to be in the arms of a man, dancing, so she could be away from all the other people she still didn't know and would be introduced too.

'So what does the senorita think of our humble pueblo if I may ask?' Colonel Montoya asked.

Senorita Alcantaras smiled at him. 'It is very humble colonel. Very. But there are nice people.' She smiled at him charmingly. 'Such as yourself.'

'I haven't met everyone yet. Ofcourse I only arrived this morning. But tell me colonel, this afternoon my uncle told me such a fascinating story. About a woman bandita, troubling this pueblo.'

'Ah yes.' Montoya sighed. 'That would be the Queen of Swords. She will be captured very soon by me. You can count on that.'

Senorita Alcantaras nodded.

'Ofcourse, I do not doubt you colonel. Not at all. I don't know you, but I already trust your judgement. Do you have no idea who this masked woman is then colonel?'

'Not as of yet. The Queen of Swords, she is a plague. She robs and steals. I can go on and on about the bad things she does.'

Senorita Alcantaras nodded. 'It is awful that people like that exist.' She said as she sighed dramatically.

'It is very interesting I find, that she is a woman, don't you?'

Montoya nodded.'She is as vicious and mean as a man would be. But indeed..'

'I wonder how a woman can become such a criminal. I hope I will not meet her.'

'Well, Montoya has already gotten his claws on her.' Tessa whispered.

Marta looked at the dancing couple on the floor who seemed to be chatting animatedly and nodded.

'He can be a real charmer.' Marta answered.

'Yes sometimes you have to look very deep to see his evil character.'

'Well, I will go and get further acquainted.' Tessa said, standing from her chair, smiling at Marta.

Marta's eyes followed Tessa's form as she moved herself through the crowded dance floor. She had become a young woman. Marta laughed at the thought of Tessa when she was a child. She still was a pain in the back in some ways. She might have grown into a beautiful woman now, but the dangers she sought out gave Martha a heartattack almost everytime.

Marta watched as a young man asked senorita Alcantaras to dance. She shook her head at him and he quickly retreated. Marta saw dona Montero walking towards her at that.

'Yvette what did you do?' Dona Montero asked as she stood behind her tall niece.

Her niece turned around to face her aunt.

'What do you mean?' Yvette asked innocently. Her face seemed flat with no expression in it.

'We really have to talk about this.' Dona Montero said stern.

'Talk about what aunt?' Yvette inquired innocently.

'You know what I mean. Don't make a scene.'

Yvette wanted to yell angrily in her face at that, and the way her aunt treated her, as if she was some sort of chicken that needed a hen. Unfortunately there were too many people around to express her opinion.

Yvette looked away and when she turned to face Dona Montero her eyes were almost burning with fire and an immense anger pointed at the Dona.

Marta was almost asthonished to see so much expression in someones face, let alone eyes. She had not overheard the possible argument that was going on between the two but could see a lot of things in the way they were acting towards each other. Marta saw Tessa stepping in, just when the argument was still heated. _Not a very good time Tessa!_ Marta thought. She should really learn Tessa something about timing. But then again, as the Queen, Tessa's timing had been life-saving.

'Senorita Alvarado, surely you agree that a senorita of our class has to learn how to become a real lady?' Dona Montero said as she turned towards Tessa.

Tessa looked at the Dona and suddenly got the feeling that she just stepped into something tense and looked from Dona Alcantaras back to Dona Montero.

She nodded after a short pause.

'Yes, of course.' Tessa said looking surprised at senorita Alcantaras. She could feel the dark angry eyes moving over her body from her toes till her hair. She began to feel quite uncomfortable at that gesture. It gave her a 'who-are-you-to-say-this'-feeling.

'And how old might you be if I may ask?' The Dona said in a demanding tone.

Tessa almost had the reaction to put a step behind her but didn't listen to it and straightened her back. _Nice to meet you too_, Tessa thought, they hadn't been introduced properly yet. This didn't seem to be the right time.

'Yvette!' Dona Montero said sternly. The young dona turned towards her smaller aunt now.

'Dear Aunt, if someone wants to give me advice, I would like them to know something about it and be smart. Otherwise I do not take any advice.'

'Age doesn't matter.' Tessa said in her innocent senorita Alvarado voice.

Two black piercing eyes were pointed at her now.

'It matters if you count life experience with it, and somehow I have the feeling that you have none, so please stay to your own bussiness and don't interfere with mine!' Yvette said through clenched teeth. She turned around, lifting her skirt a bit and walked off.

The two woman looked at the retreating form.

'I am so sorry senorita Alvarado. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive her, she has had such a long journey here. She has never been so far from home. 'Dona Montero said.

Tessa waved with her fanner.

'Don't worry Dona Montero. I can see that she isn't feeling well.'

'O senorita Alvarado, I do care about her. But she just...doesn't have any manners. When you first see her, you can't see that, she can put up quite an act, but when you see through that...she's almost like some sort of barbarian.' At that Tessa looked surprised. She remembered the times she was called a barbarian by her nephews. Many times. And even sometimes by Marta.

'I so hoped you two could get along. Maybe she could learn from you, so many things. You yourself are a real lady.'

'Why thank you very much dona.' Tessa said, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

'She will apologize to you senorita, I will not allow such behaviour.' Dona Montero said. Tessa nodded. She would like to see that, she thought while Dona Montero left for another corner of the room.

'Well?' Martha inquired curiously, standing beside her suddenly.

'I just saw another sight of the very wealthy new senorita.'

Marta looked surprised at that.

'Dona Montero is trying hard to give manners to senorita Alcantaras. It isn't really working. The woman just told me who I am to tell her something, she was really angry. Really angry Marta. I have the feeling that something more is bothering her. She seemed very wild.' Tessa said.

'And also, she called her a barbarian and me a real lady, what do you think of this changement?' Tessa said proudly, giving Marta a teasing and smug smile, her chin up a bit.

'I think that she doesn't know you very well.' Marta answered sternly, hiding her smile. She then looked away, around her, to avoid a comment from Tessa.

**Alvarado Hacienda, the cellar**

The Queen walked in her secret hiding place and saw Marta sitting there, mending one of her clothes.

'Marta, why are you still awake?'

'I was waiting for you.' Marta answered as she looked at the cut blouse she was holding in her hands.

'I had this strange feeling this evening.' Tessa said as she took off her mask.

'What feeling?' Marta asked as she looked up from her knitting.

Tessa looked in the distance with narrowed eyes. 'It was…. It was as if someone was following me.'

Marta shot up instantly and looked worried at Tessa. 'Someone was following you?' Marta asked as she got up and walked towards Tessa.

Tessa bit her lip in thought. 'It felt like it, but when I turned around I saw no one… I even waited a few minutes and hit behind a rock… But still…' She had to trust her feeling and when she felt that something was off… Maybe she should take that serious.

Tessa sighed deep. 'Maybe I imagined it.'

Marta looked at her with worry in her eyes. 'Let's hope so.' She uttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please let me know: review, review:) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Santa Helena, Streets**

Montoya stood outside talking to Grisham. They had just had their lunch at the cantina and now the two men were engrossed in a discussion about weapons.

It was a busy day at the mercado. Senorita Alvarado was also there, chit chatting with Vera Hidalgo while Marta was running her erands and dr Helm was talking to one of his patients further down the street.

Hard hoofbeats were to be heard and both Grisham and Montoya turned to see a large dustcloud coming their way. A woman came into the pueblo, galopping at full speed as she stopped her horse in front of the cantina. She put one leg over the other side of the sadle and jumped off swiftly.

Montoya narrowed his eyes at this wild behaviour as Grisham whistled through his teeth.

'Who is that?' Grisham asked curiously as he too narrowed his eyes to identify the woman who stood next to the big dark horse now.

'It is senorita Alcantaras I believe. She has some weird habits I think.' Montoya said, as he studied the woman who was wearing riding clothes in the middle of the street. She was heading for the market. This was not the behaviour of a lady of her class.

'I can see that she needs some re-educating.' Montoya mumbled. The woman surely was a beautiful specimen, but putting some sense in her seemed a horrible and difficult task.

'Re-educating?' Grisham inquired as his eyebrow lifted.

'Yes I have heard just that. She seems to be very insolent and rude. Her family sent her here to learn some manners, away from 'civilisation' as they call it, and when she is a lady she can come back.'

'Well well.' Grisham said grinning wide He liked wild ladies. 'And who told you this?'

'I have my sources.' Montoya answered mysteriously. 'You'd better watch your step with her Grisham, I do not wish to be on the wrong foot with a powerful and rich family like that.' Montoya warned.

--

'If you wanted to come, why didn't you say so!' Dona Montero snapped softly as she walked towards Yvette with clenched teeth.

'O I didn't plan this, I was just riding and changed my mind.' Yvette answered casually as she dusted off her riding trousers.

'You were…?!' Dona Montero began as she looked Yvette up and down in shock. 'You can not come in the pueblo looking like this!' The Dona scolded.

Yvette stopped walking and looked at her clothes; a white blouse with a few buttons open, and her black ridingskirt that looked like a dress but was a trousers.

'Why not?' She asked astonished.

The Dona grabbed her arm to pull her out of sight somewhere in the shades of a palm tree.

'You young lady know exactly what I am talking about. This is exactly why they sent you away from Spanish Court. You can not tell me, I repeat: CAN NOT TELL ME that you don't know what the right attire is to wear and when!' Her aunt scolded angrily.

'But aunt, I am not in Spain anymore. This is just a small pueblo..' Yvette began.

'A small pueblo?! Is that what you think?! That doesn't matter! You need to behave like a lady, always and everywhere! And YOU WILL!' Her aunt snapped.

Yvette just stared at her with wide eyes.

Dona Montero inhaled loudly and then exhaled again. She plastered a smile on her angry face.

'Now we will try again Yvette. I am a very patient woman and that is exactly why your parents sent you here. We will see to it that you will behave and that you will find a husband…'

'- And have babies?' Yvette finished.

'Yes exactly. And better sooner then later!'

'I don't think so!' Yvette suddenly spat at her aunt with clenched teeth.

'Behave yourself directly or Don Montero will know of this.' Dona Montero threatened.

'I don't care!' Yvette spat stubbornly.

The Dona took a step towards her niece and looked at her threateningly.

'We are your last resort if you haven't noticed that young lady. If we sent you away, you have nowhere to go anymore. Spanish Court won't want you back. You misbehaved there too many times. You will go back to the hacienda right now and dress how you are supposed to dress. You will wait there for me and we will have a talk to make some new rules for you.'

Yvette gave her aunt an angry glare. 'Well aunt, I would like to buy some presents first before I go back to your hacienda.' She answered as she made a move to walk further.

Her aunt took her upper arm to stop her. 'You are NOT going to walk around in the pueblo like this. Go home!'

'It is not my home and I will do as I please, I came here to do something and I will just do that.' Yvette answered sternly as she stalked off angrily.

--

Tessa raised her brows when she saw senorita Alcantaras walk away from Dona Montero wearing a riding skirt.

'She dares.' Marta said before Tessa could even think the exact same thing.

'I wonder why that woman is so angry and almost… Agressive.' Tessa thought out loud.

'Yes, I am curious about that too.' Marta said. What could the story behind that woman be?

'The Dona will have a hard time with her I think, she is already not listening to her now.' Marta continued as she saw senorita stalk off in a very not-lady-like-way towards the mercado, much to the dona's chagrin.

'Well, she is as old as I am I guess, she doesn't have to anymore.' Tessa said.

'Yes, I already know that you don't listen to me Maria Theresa Alvarado, but then again you never have, so age has nothing to do with it.' Marta sighed.

Tessa chuckled.

'You know Marta, I only listen to you when you make sense, and that is just not that often..' Tessa teased back.

'Maria Theresa...' Marta began in a stern voice but she stopped when Dona Montero came walking towards them.

'Senorita Alvarado. I would like to ask you a favour.' The Dona began.

'Of course, how can I help you?' Tessa said in a sweet voice, becoming the senorita Alvarado everybody knew again.

'My niece.' The Dona sighed. 'She isn't used to our customs at all. Would you be so kind to show her around and…. Well, to maybe show her how we behave in our class? I know it is a lot to ask, but you are such a lady.'

'Why thank you.' Tessa said while bowing at her and eyeing Martha with a - 'did you hear that?'- look.

'I know the last time you met my niece she was behaving awfully towards you… She wants to apologise for that naturally, if only you can give her that chance?' Dona Montero asked.

'She can come over late in the afternoon if that is a right time.' Tessa said.

'Thank you very much. I am sure that will be a very good time for her.'

'I will look forward to your visit.' Tessa said.

When Dona Montero left for the market again Marta turned towards Tessa.

'I look forward to your visit?' Marta repeated Tessa's earlier words. 'I don't remember you making such a good start with the senorita Tessa.'

'No, but how can I refuse? And you heard her Marta, I am a real lady of my class.' Tessa said as she smiled smugly at Marta with a playful sparkle in her dark eyes.

'Well, she doesn't know you like I do. God bless her.' Marta shot back as she pushed Tessa forward towards the market again.

After an hour or so, Tessa made her way over to the fountain to sit in sun shortly. She loved to sit here and look out over the mercado. To see all the people, doing their things. To see Marta wondering about and talking to other servants. Her musings were rudely interrupted by some of Montoya's soldiers. She turned around and saw six soldiers bringing in four prisoners. She narrowed her eyes in order to see if she recognized any. One of them looked like a peasant, but the others didn't.

She stood up quickly and made her way over to Montoya.

'Colonel Montoya, you have brought some criminals in I see?' She asked when he came out of his building, looking very proud.

'Yes indeed my dear senorita. I am proud to tell you that this is the biggest part of a gang that has been robbing and killing many people.'

'Wow, what a triumph Colonol. I am feeling so much safer with you watching our pueblo!' Tessa said, giving him a Maria Theresa Alvarado innocent look.

Montoya smiled at her. 'If you will forgive me now, I have some bussiness to attend to.' He said, nodding at her and walking of towards the prison.

He sat at the cantina and saw them bring in some of his friends. He cursed softly and his dark mean eyes followed the soldiers every move who were bringing his friends in jail. How were they found? They were just travelling through! His eye fell on the woman who was standing near the fountain, staring at the prisoners. God, he really thougth that he knew her from somewhere. Then he looked at the soldiers again.He wanted so much to get his hunting knife and rip them all open. But how could he alone free them?

He sighed. His eyes wandered to her dress, she had a nice ass he thought. They wondered up her shapely tighs, on her breasts, they weren't that big, but they looked firm, and her face, the tight jaw-line, the big dark eyes..Suddenly he remembered. He almost fell of his chair. Was it really her? Could it be? Could that be...? That bitch!! He saw her turning around, her face towards his, but she didn't see him.

--

'Senorita Alcantaras!' Vera said enthusiastic as she turned around and almost bumped into her.

'How are you?'She asked.

'Senorita Hidalgo was it not?' Yvette asked. 'I am fine thankyou and how are you?'

'I am fine too, thank you.'

'I was just watching the soldiers get prisoners in jail. I wondered what they had done wrong.'

Vera nodded.

'Yes isn't it wonderful? Colonel Montoya just told me that they are part of a gang and they are robbers and murderers. I am so glad that justice will be done now.' She said, snapping her fan.

--

He payed for his dinner and walked out of the place. He leaned to the wall while watching the woman talk. While he was watching he was forming a plan. If he would play it right, he would not be in danger at all. And he wouldn't have to do one thing at all. He laughed. Look at how she is standing, he thought. Pretending to be a lady. He knew better. He laughed. So he could use his hunting knife today after all. And this time, she had no protection, no protection at all. He grinned and spit out the tabacco.

--

Yvette nodded.

'Yes that's very nice. I will have to go now, have a nice afternoon.' Yvette said as she left quickly.

'Tessa!' Vera called as she waved enthusiastic at her friend who was coming towards her now.

--

Marta was leaning on a crate when she decided that she wanted to go home. The heat was killing her, and she had all the products they needed. She watched where Tessa was and saw her talking to Vera. She got her basket and headed towards them. She looked at the blue sky and the sun that was beating down on her face heavily. Drops of sweat began to form on her face. Marta noticed a man standing next to the cantina. She had never seen this man before. A shiver ran over her spine. He looked like a criminal, had filty clothes on, had a sundark skin, an unshaven face, and mean eyes. She walked further. No one she would want to meet, she thought as she saw him heading towards the alley.

Tessa turned to Marta who came with her basket, when Vera headed the other way.

'Do you already have everything?' Tessa asked.

Marta nodded.

'We can go home now.'

--

Yvette sighed as she had just left senorita Hidalgo. _The woman seemed so shallow,_ she thought. She wasn't even a week here and she already longed to go home, to all of her friends. Not that life was nice for her there, but everything seemed better then here, being watched by her aunt every minute of the day it seemed. It made her feel sad. Suddenly a hard force grabbed her hair and she got slammed in the white wall. Her soft cheek collided hard with the rough wall as she got turned around quickly and felt something cold and sharp against her throat. She looked at the face of a very angry looking man. He held a sharp knife against her throat, his other hand pushed her wrists above her head with ease. Her heart began to race so loud that she could hear her own heart beat.

'You didn't forget about me did you?' He said in a hoarse voice. She could smell the heavy liquor on his breath mingled with sweat.

'What do you want?!' She snapped at him. She felt the knife pushing harder in her skin at that.

'You really don't remember do you? That makes me really sad! I was just sitting in the cantina enjoying a drink when wonder above wonder, I saw you! It's has been such a long time! And look at you!' He said as his eyes roamed over her body. 'You have grown up into a woman.' He grinned widely, showing his dirty teeth.

She did her best to remember him and then, suddenly, when she looked in his brown eyes an immense shock ran through her, she inhaled shaply. 

'That's it!' The man said as he licked his lips and looked at hers. 'I never thought that I would ever run into you again! What a surprise!'

'What do you want!' Yvette snapped.

'Uh uh!' The man said as he pushed the knife harder in her throat. Blood began to trickle on the knife now.

She held her breath not to show her pain as she eyed him angrily.

'I tell you what I want. I want you. I want all of you.' He said as he released the knife from her throat and took a step back, looking her up and down.

She took a step towards him to attack him but he pushed her back into the wall roughly and closed his big hand around her frele neck.

'So your pretending to be a lady?' He said laughing hard.

'You stupid…' She began to scold him but his grip around her throat became tighter and made her breathing shallow.

'I think someone has to learn you a lesson. I always thought that and now finally that time has come. You will do as I say.'

She spat his face angrily. He released her throat and hit her with his flat hand on her cheek. Her face collided with the wall again. She looked back angrily at him as his hand found it's way around her throat again.

'You won't want everyone to know who you really are do you? A thief and a murderer… Oe… They will just love that! They will probably kill you, aren't the authorities still looking for you?' He said as he took a step towards her.

She could feel his chest pushing against hers. She felt like she was suffocating. She had to focus on her breath and stay calm.

'What do you want.' She asked after a short pause. She could almost cry but she didn't, she wouldn't. Never. But she felt hurt, she felt in a place she couldn't get out of. He knew too much.

'O, I'll tell you what I want sweety.' He said as he smiled again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for now! Does anyone know when you are called senorita and when Dona/ Don?I know that dona is some sort of title or that you are a noble woman then but Tessa and Vera got called both in the show so I got confused.

Let me know what you thought please, review! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter! The chapter is quite long I think. I think there are some spelling mistakes I am sorry for that, my spelling program doesn't work well at the moment.

Special thanks to my loyal reviewer El Gringo Loco!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Santa Helena, the streets**

'Look, we can talk about this okay?' Yvette pleaded as she looked at the dangerous man in front of her. He grinned again.

'In a quieter place then this yes? I don't want anyone to find out, and you can't keep me here, soldiers will see us soon.' She said.

'What place are you thinking about?' He asked carefully as he eyed her.

'I'll leave on my horse, just follow me.'

'I don't trust you. You are a filthy lyer.'

'Bruno was it right? I remember you. What is there to ly about this? Just follow me okay? Please.' She said as a tear left her eyes. 'I don't want anyone to see us, I'll help you, but please. You said if I help, you will leave everyone alone.'

He nodded. He grinned as he saw her leave towards her horse. _O yes, she would help allright. But he would never leave her alone. Never. She would die. _

**Alvarado Hacienda/ the Canyon**

--

Marta had furrowed brows when she walked outside towards Tessa. Tessa turned around to look at the woman she cared about very much.

'What is it?' Tessa inquired.

Marta sighed. She looked in the distance. Long curly tresses of her hair blew in her face by a soft wind. She pushed them away and looked at Tessa.

'I saw something in the cards.'

--

Bruno jumped off his horse and grinned again as he saw her standing against a rocky wall.

She looked so fragile, so breakable and so very attractive. He liked to touch some new flesh.

--

'What did you see?' Tessa asked curiously with worry in her voice.

'I saw bad things. A lot of bad things.'

--

'If you've done your end of the deal, I bet Scar will want to see you. He'll be very enthusiastic if he hears that you are in this pueblo!' Bruno said as he was standing one meter away from her now.

'I'll help you, that was the deal. Nothing more. And I don't feel the need to see Scar.'

'He'll be so dissapointed.' Bruno said as he stepped close towards Yvette, forcing her against the wall. _She still thought that she had a say in this. That she could voice her opinion. She had always been bolt, rude and opiniated. Just too much for a woman. He would show her soon how it should be._

--

'Bad things?' Tessa asked. 'Who is involved? Montoya again?' He was the first man that came into Tessa's mind because he was trouble all the time. He always had some mean plan up his scheme.

'No.' Marta shook her head. 'I don't know, someone very strong and dangerous has come to the pueblo.'

--

'You don't have a say in any of this.' Bruno growled in a dark, threatening voice.

She could smell his filthy breath, it almost made her choke. She swallowed quickly.

He suddenly grabbed her neck again and pushed her forcefully into the wall. He took his knife and cut the little ropes that held the front of her dress together in a few swift moves.

--

'I don't know who or when that person will come or if they are already here. I saw blood….. And I felt something awful..'

--

'What are you going to do?' She asked as she looked at her dress and the cleavage that was showing more and more.

He looked up at her and grinned through his teeth. 'I am going to teach you that lesson that you need.'

'Did you do this to many woman?' She asked casually.

He looked up surprised. _Why was there no fear in her eyes? Why wasn't she crying like the others had done so many times?_ He remembered the warnings his mates had given him about her a long time ago. But he pushed them away quickly, he had never listened to them. It was a lot of rubbish. It wasn't true. She was just a woman. Breakable and with a big mouth.

--

'What Marta?' Tessa prodded when the woman didn't answer quickly enough.

--

'That's enough answer for me. You just made the biggest mistake of your life.' Yvette said as she pushed him back quickly with a lot of force. The knife cut in her skin briefly but she didn't feel it. Her fist spun through the air and got dodged by his strong arm but her other fist dissapeared hard in his stomach making him buckle in pain. Her knuckles collided with his face and she took his collar and slammed him in the wall hard. Her hand took his arm in a painful corner and pushed it up against his back.

'You filthy bitch!' He shouted.

'I think **you** need a lesson learned.' She said as she took his knife. She twisted his arm so he had to face her and hit him in his face again. Blood trickled out of his mouth now. Her knuckles didn't even feel rough. She felt nothing. The bones in her hands were used to colliding with hard bone. The skin on her knuckles didn't even show that it had collided with the face of someone.

--

'I can't describe it. It was a feeling of despair, a feeling of a lot of pain, very much pain.'

--

'Did no one ever tell you not to treat a lady like that?' She said as she moved towards him again.

He was still too dizzy to get up.

'I will rip your heart out and tear you apart!' He shouted in rage as he grabbed her foot.

The knife swished through the air. He cried out in pain the moment the metal intruded his hand, right through his skin, his muscle, barely missing his bone, then muscle again, skin and then finally the dusty canyon ground.

She squatted in front of him. His healthy hand flew to the knife to take it out but she twisted his arm so he couldn't.

She looked in the distance and acted to like the scenery. After a while she sighed out loud as she looked at her ruined dress.

'I have been very nice. I even let you mistreat me, in that alley half an hour ago. Although, I have to say that was because no one is to know what I can do right? But you were willing to meet me here, in the canyon where no one can see us, that was a really big mistake you made. Maybe the biggest of your life. Thinking that you could get to me was a very bad idea. I know how to hurt someone immensily, I know every muscle, every bone in the human body. I know every place where pain will be felt more, like here for example.' She said as she pinched him hard between his ribs making him exhale breath.

--

'And…. Danger…' Marta said as she looked in the distance. She had felt so much danger.

--

'Go tell Scar that I don't want to see him, or any of your other dirty scum around here again. If I just so much see even a glimpse of you, I will use your own knife to cut YOU open. Understood?' She said as she bended further towards him.

'And if you just as so much utter ONE word to anyone in this pueblo about me, or..No let's say, if you talk to someone from this pueblo, I'll hunt you down personally. You can take my word on that.'

Bruno said nothing.

'I am sorry?' She said, reacting to the silence. ' I didn't hear it right?' She took the knife and moved it around in his hand. He groaned out in pain.

'Yes! I'll tell him.' The criminal shouted out angrily.

--

'A lot of danger….' Marta repeated forcefully.

--

'You know, I don't have a lot to live for.' She said as she pulled the knife out of his hand slowly causing an agonizing pain for Bruno. He took his hand in his other hand instantly when the sharp blade had finally left his muscles and skin. His blood flooded freely out of the open wound.

'This is a very good knife!' She said enthusiastic as she studied the blade and her fingertip caressed the sharpness of it shortly. 'Very sharp, very good to cut flesh.' Her eyes went to his ruined hand. 'I think I'll keep it. As a souvenir.'

She wiped the knife clean on his blouse casually.

'So be sure to remember what I just said, it won't make me much trouble to fullfill my promises to you.' She let the clean blade of the knife touch his cheek as she smiled at him and she stared straight in his eyes. She showed him that she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of threats, she wasn't afraid of criminals, she wasn't afraid of murderers.

**They were afraid of **_**her.**_

--

'You have to be careful Tessa. We have to be on our guard, bad things are coming.'

--

**Late in the afternoon, Alvarado Hacienda**

Marta opened the door and greeted Dona Montero. Then her eyes went to the dark eyes of senorita Alcantaras who was standing a bit behind the dona.

'Good afternoon senorita.' The Dona greeted.

Marta opened the door further and let the two woman in.

_This would be interesting._ Marta pondered amused. _Tessa learning her manners. That could become a laughing matter. _Ofcourse Tessa knew perfectly well how to behave if she had to, although in her past she had done a lot of things that would shock the Dona greatly…

Tessa came walking towards them in the hallway, she looked fresh and energetic.

'Would you like some fresh lemonade?' Tessa offered.

'Yes that would be nice.' Dona Montero answered as Tessa guided them to the garden.

Marta's eyes fell on senorita Alcantaras. Her face looked very stressed,

there was no sign of relaxation in it at all. As if she was under a high pressure.

Marta almost felt for the young woman, until the dark eyes were suddenly directed at her with a very fierce look in them. She turned away from Marta after a short pause to follow her aunt and Tessa into the garden. Marta watched her long form dissapear around the corner as she made her way over to the kitchen.

'Your garden is lovely.' Dona Montero began as Tessa pointed towards a few very comfortable chairs under a few palm trees that gave a lot of shade.

When Marta had put down the drinks for the three woman Dona Montero looked pointedly at her niece.

'I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted towards you yesterday.' She blurted out quickly.

'It's okay, I can understand that you had a very long journey and it was all a bit too much for you.' Tessa answered.

'Yes it was.' Yvette answered, a bit too quick.

After a while the Dona stood up. 'Oh, look at the time. Can you please excuse me? I will have to go.'

Yvette wanted to stand up too but got pushed back into her seat by her aunt. 'No no dear, you can stay. I am sure senorita Alvarado and you have a lot to talk about.'

'I..' Yvette protested but shut her mouth instantly as she saw the burning look in her aunts eyes. 'Ofcourse aunt.' She said in a different tone instantly.

'So what did my aunt tell you?' Yvette asked after a short pause when Marta came back with new lemonade.

'I am sorry?' Tessa asked surprised.

'O please senorita. Let's not play games shall we? What did she tell you?' Yvette asked a she stood up and looked at the rose garden. She turned toward Tessa again. 'Did she instruct you to teach me manners? It must be something like that.'

Tessa could just stare blankly at the senorita.

'O, I am sorry. I am a very honoust person. I like to speak my mind, you are not used to that I gather?' Yvette spoke before Tessa could even open her mouth to react.

'No I was just taken aback by your question.' Tessa said lightly.

'By my _**bold**_ question?' Yvette asked sarcastically.

'Your aunt asked me to show you around and to show you how things are done around here.'

'O but isn't your behaviour the same over here in this humble pueblo then it is in Spain?' Yvette asked in a tone Tessa didn't like at all.

'What kind of behaviour is that?' Marta asked.

She noticed how the dark eyes moved to her face and studied it intently. Marta almost felt naked. She looked still so young, as young as Tessa, but somehow Marta had the feeling there was so much more behind that face. And those eyes.

'I don't remember talking to you. I don't talk to a mere servant.'

Tessa clenched her teeth. If someone got to Marta, they got to her. She shot up from her chair.

'Senorita, I wonder about that question to, if you would be so kind to tell me please.' Tessa said quickly in a sugary tone. She wanted to shout at the bold woman for acting the way she did but had to constrain herself to stop herself from doing just that.

'That is the way that woman have to follow a man's order and have to take care of them. I am not in this world to take care of men and have babies, there must be something more to life then that.' Yvette said waiting for a response.

'But surely you want to raise a family?' Tessa asked surprised.

Yvette sighed. 'You know what? I don't think we get along very well. I wish you the very best. Have a nice life.' Yvette said as she passed Marta on her way and left the two woman standing wordlessly in the garden.

'That was very…Eventfull.' Marta said as she found her voice back.

'Yes, I don't think I have ever met someone as bold like her before.'

**Evening, Alvarado Hacienda**

'Where will you go?' Marta asked as she gave Tessa one of her booth's.

'I will free that peasant from the prison. The other ones are criminals, but that peasant did nothing wrong.'

'Please be careful.' Marta pleaded.

'I always am! You know that!' Tessa answered with a cheeky smile as she put her mask on. She noticed that Marta still had a very dark expression in her face. She stopped moving momentarily and focused on her beloved friend.

'I… I still have a very bad feeling about this… Can't you go another night?'

Tessa shook her head. 'Did you see something again?' Tessa asked.

Marta shook her head. 'No, not exactly. It is just a feeling.'

'I'll be back soon, it's just one peasant, how hard can that be?' Tessa said as she put on her other boot.

'Don't underestimate Montoya Tessa, you know where that will lead too.' Marta remembered her, not only an unknown person was a danger according to the cards, but Montoya would always be one.

'I know Marta, but that has got nothing to do with tonight, I will be back before you know it!' Tessa promised a she took her sword.

**The Canyon / Alvarado Hacienda**

The Queen stopped her horse near a rock formation as she saw horses coming her way. She narrowed her eyes to see better who they were but they were still too far away. After a few minutes she could make out the persons on the horses. There were four men, one of them was masked. She was alarmed quickly and aware that they probably didn't see her in the dark shade of the formation. _Who was that masked person? And those other three men…_ She jumped of her horse and climbed on the rocks until she was almost two meters above the ground. They looked like the criminals she had seen this morning. Montoya had taken them to the prison_. What had they done in the pueblo? Robbed someone? Or something?_ The horses were coming closer. _How did they get free? That must have been the work of the fourth man._ He looked slimmer then the others and was totally in black. His face was covered in a black mask too.

The Queen squatted on the rock and when she saw the criminals pass she jumped on the black one taking the man to the ground and landing on top of him. She heard the man moan in pain and probably in shock too. The man made a swift move and pushed him off of him. But the Queen attacked the criminal, grabbed his knee but the man hit her in his face which made her fall backwords. With a swift move she hit the man in his knee and he lunged for him and used his weight to pin the man down under her. He struggled but after a few seconds stopped moving and probably realized that the Queen had him pinned down to the ground.

She quickly looked behind her to see the other criminals a few meters further. The man under him made some sort of move which almost freed him and he slapped her in her face which sent Tessa on the mans chest.

She gasped surprised, looking at the chest with large eyes. She couldn't believe it, but when she just fell down on the criminals chest, expecting a hard muscular chest, she fell in softness, she touched the man's chest with one hand in surprise and felt the soft curve of a breast underneath it. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. _A woman?!_

Then everything happened very fast. A shot from a gun was heard through the air, she then heard the woman yell 'Nooooo' As she got pushed back by her. She felt a shock go through her body and instantly recognized that agonizing, awful pain that took her breath away. Her muscles contracted involuntarily as she fell backwords in the sand, groaning in pain. She clenched her side with both of her hands. The pain that shot through every fiber of her body.

'What did you do you stupid fool!" The woman shouted at the top of her longs as she looked at the man that had fired his weapon.

'Arra! There they are!' Another man shouted as the woman called Arra looked behind her and saw horses coming their way fast.

The Queen saw the horses too and tried to get up slowly.

'Get them!' Grisham yelled.

She whistled for Chico who was already on his way. She dragged herself on the horse.

Grisham smiled widely, _well well! Two in one!_ 'You go after them, we will go after the Queen!' Grisham ordered sending four men after the four criminals and the other four and himself after the Queen.

Chico galloped off in high speed but every move the fast horse made hurt her immensily. She had one hand in her side and felt the blood gushing out of the gunshot wound. The wound was stinging so bad that it took her breath away and made her eyes watery_. Please Chico, get me to a safe place_. She pleaded her horse as another gulf of pain went through her again.

--

Marta looked up from the cards she had put down on the table. Danger. One card was foreseeing danger. Again. _Please tell me_ _more..._ Marta thought. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned the other card around. _Death_…… She swallowed deep as her hand began to shiver and her eyes grew wide.

**Death.**

**--**

'We must go on Chico.' The Queen whispered to the horse. She could still hear a lot of soldiers following her. She could not get her strenght at a normal level and felt Chico slowing down now too. Would this be the end? _Her_ end?

If only she could reach the rock formations. She knew a lot of secret paths there, there was a big chance that she could lose the soldiers there.

The Queen looked forward and noticed that the rocks were still too far away. A paingulf again engolfed her. She could not hold on much longer.

The shotwound in her side was too severe. She had lost too much blood. She felt her strenght slipping away mercilessly.

'Marta, forgive me.' She whispered in defeat.

_No! She was the Queen! She had to hold on! She wouldn't be caught, never!_

'Come on Chico.' The Queen whispered with all her last strenght.

Grisham laughed, he saw how much trouble the Queen had with even staying on her horse, she wouldn't put up much of a fight now.

He almost laughed out loud but kept it by grinning. _I will have you now my Queen, finally!!_

Her body felt like yelly. All the power had gone out of it. Chico slowed down again. As if he felt that his mistress couldn't hold on anymore. Slowly she slipped limply from his back and landed with a big thud on the ground. Grisham jumped off his horse and ran towards her with a triomphant cheshire cat grin on his face. He stopped running and walked casually towards her when he noticed that she didn't move or run away.

'Well well, Finally I have you, and look at you. Lying helplessly on the ground.' Grisham grinned as he took his sword and moved further towards her.

'I guess this is the ending for you.' He said in a dramatic tone. 'You have no idea how I have longed to have you in my hands!'

She couldn't move anymore. Her legs felt so numb. As did her arms. _Where was her sword?_ She moved her head to look around her in the dark. She had to do something, something quick! Her dark eyes looked up at his. She tried to steady herself, get herself up but fell back on the ground. A single tear left her eye and made it's way over her black lace mask as her hand fell limply next to her body. She was powerless. Her sword was still in the horses sadle. She groaned in pain.

'What a pathetic look this is.' Grisham said as he came to stand in front of her, looking down on her.

She could see his white teeth and his broad smile. _So this is the end. This is the end off everything. _She looked at the sharp, shiny blade on Grisham's sword and swallowed deep. She couldn't defend herself anymore.

'I… I have seen you in more pathetic situations…' She brought out weakly.

She would be ruined. If Grisham knew her identity… And not only that.. But Marta, she would be in danger too. She would rather be death then to face the repercussions.

Grisham laughed out loud now.

'Look at this men! We finally have her!!' He yelled enthousiastically.

He bended forward and his hand went to her mask.

_No! Please NO!_ She begged on the inside but the words wouldn't come out. And she knew that they would be of no use either.

Her other hand tried to push his strong arm away but she failed miserably. He only laughed. 'Let's see who you are bitch!'

Another tear slid down her eyes. _Goodbye Marta…._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too confusing!!!! Please let me know! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

_**Last time:**_

Grisham laughed out loud.

'Look at this men! We finally have her!!' He yelled enthousiastically.

He bended forward and his hand went to her mask.

_No! Please NO!_ She begged on the inside but the words wouldn't come out. And she knew that they would be of no use either with a man like Grisham. He was enjoying this widely, he would have no mercy with her at all.

Her other hand tried to push his strong arm away but she failed miserably. He only laughed. 'Let's see who you are bitch!'

Another tear slid down her eyes. _Goodbye Marta…._

_**And NOW:**_

**The Canyon**

'Let's not.' A low female voice suddenly spoke behind him.

He did not recognise this voice at all and looked behind him instantly as he straightened himself. 'Who are you?!' Grisham demanded as his hand went for his holstered gun.

She took his wrist and twisted it in a painful arc. 'I am Arra.' She whispered in a dangerous voice.

Grisham's lip twitched in anger as he looked at the other masked woman who still held his wrist. He pushed her back and tried to do that with a lot of force but somehow she disappeared and he fell forward, loosing his balance.

'And you are an unconsciouss soldier.' He heard her say. He turned towards the voice instantly, ready to hit her hard when something very hard connected with his face, sending him to the ground mercifully. Everything became black instantly.

The Queen looked up at the other masked woman who was standing before an unconciouss Grisham now. The Queen recognised her as the criminal she had attacked earlier.

'So did you come to finish the job yourself?' She asked weakly when the masked woman turned towards her. The Queen's eyes went to the other silhouettes in the distance of the soldiers bodies. It seemed like they were lying carelessly in the dark. As if someone had left them there like rag dolls. Where they dead? Did she kill them? Tessa's eyes went back to Grisham's form. The woman had hit him down with one single smack. She came walking to her now. Tessa realised her position was still one of weakness.

'Yes I did.' Arra said as she walked towards her and squatted in front of her.

'I won't give up just like that!' The Queen spat warningly with her last power as she tried to get up again. The pain was just too intense. Her whole body shook and she almost couldn't breath when she moved.

'I am sure you won't.' Arra spat angrily. 'Thank you for interfering with my bussiness. now I have a lot of trouble on my mind because of you.' Her eyes went to the Queen's midsection where Tessa's hand was pushing on her wound. Arra took the Queen's wrist to take her hand away from the wound and looked at it. Tessa was confused. She looked with big eyes at the woman that she thought was called Arra in front of her.

'That is bleeding profusely.' Arra spoke as she looked around her and suddenly smiled as her eyes rested on Grisham. 'I know just the thing for that.' She jumped up and walked towards Grisham.

She walked back with Grisham's belt in her hands and squatted again next to Tessa.

'How are you doing?' She asked as she put the belt above The Queen's side. She pulled on it hard. 'This will have to stop the bleeding a bit, but it won't hold long.'

The Queen groaned in pain as she took her hand away from her side, seeing the dark colour of her own blood on her gloves.

'We need to get to a doctor, and fast.' Arra whispered.

_Could she go to the towndoctor?_ That was probably the first place the soldiers would be looking if they would come too again. That's another reason why they had to hurry.

'You will be allright.' Arra whispered sweetly while pushing a strand of hair out of the Queen's face.

'Marta.' The Queen whispered.

'What?'

'Marta.' She repeated in a soft whisper.

'Marta?' Arra asked asthonished. Did she mean the gypsy servant who belonged to the spoiled Alvarado woman? But surely the Alvarado woman would not help her. But the gypsy might.

'Marta? From the Alvarado hacienda?' Arra asked again.

The Queen nodded slightly.

'Come on, I will take you there.'

Arra grabbed the Queen in a grip she had learned so she could carry the woman that probably weigh around her own body weight. She put the Queen over the saddle and

went to sit behind her. It wasn't really comfortable being with two on a horse but things could be worse. She positioned herself behind the Queen's saddle so the Queen could sit in it and lean against her chest with her back.

At least this way the wounded woman wouldn't fall.

'Don't worry. I will help you.' Arra whispered assuringly while driving Chico in a gallop.

The Queen heard Arra whistle behind her and noticed Arra's own dark horse coming up next to Chico, running with them.

Arra could feel the body of the Queen leaning heavier against her. _She must have lost conscience. Well maybe better, than she won't be in so much pain,_ Arra thought.

Coming at the Alvarado hacienda Arra slid the Queen again on her shoulder and got all her craft to carry her to a window. Thankfully the window was open and she climbed through it when she had put the Queen down to lean against the wall.

'Don't move another muscle or you will be dead!' A hard voice threatened her suddenly.

'Are you Marta?' Arra enquired in the dark. She could make out a silhouette in front of her with something in her hand. Probably some sort of weapon.

'Yes?'

'I have the Queen with me, she is shot.You must help her.' _And if you don't I will have to threaten you with your life for it_, Arra thought but she would say that later, when needed.

A whole other reaction then expected errupted from the woman.

'The Queen?! Is she hurt?!' Fear was heard in her voice. The weapon got lowered instantly.

'Get her to the kitchen.' She ordered.

Arra laid the Queen on the big table. Marta lit a few candles. And noticed that the woman who had brought the Queen was masked too, a black scarve covered her whole face and hair, only showing two dark eyes.

'Will senorita Alvarado not wake up?' She asked worried. They needed a safe place.

'No, if she is sleeping, no one is able to wake her up.'

She believed that instantly.

'Good.'

'Madre de dios.' Marta said looking so worried.

Arra noticed that she had to know the Queen longer and had a special bond with her.

She carressed the womans head with so much love.

'I need the doctor. It is a deep wound.'

'I will get him.' Arra said.

'Wait.' Marta said as she grabbed Arra's arm. 'Montoya's soldiers, they'll be guarding the doctor, it's one of the places they'll look for her..'

'Well that'll be a challenge.' Arra answered lightly.

Marta nodded and walked back to the Queen, giving her yet another worried look.

'Is the doctor to be trusted, or will I have to force him?'

Martha looked up astonished.

'I don't think that you will have to force him. He will help her.' Before she had finished her sentence the woman had already dissapeared.

'O my Tessita.' Marta whispered as she caressed Tessa's face again. Tessa's cheeks still felt warm.

'Do not die on me.' Marta whispered.

She would not know what to do without her Tessa. She loved her so much.

_Okay,to work now_. She had to make her ready befor the doctor would arrive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

With special thanks to my loyal reviewer El Gringo Loco!!

**Chapter 5**

Arra made herself one with the wall as she slipped into the doctor's practice. Her eyes scanned the room where he helped his patients as she made it to the other door. She stood still and listened carefully. There was no sound.

Dr Helm shot up in shock from his sleep when he felt something landing on his face. He looked around and saw one of his white pillows falling of his body now. He scanned the room for movement and his eyes stopped when they saw a dark silhouette standing at the end of his bed. He could make out the female shapes in the silhouette. He sighed inwardly. It seemed like she was taking more liberty's, showing up in his bedroom suddenly. And looking relaxed at that too, while in fact she was intruding in his private space.

'So you are visiting me in my bedroom now?!' Dr Helm spat annoyed at the Queen. He was shocked by the harsh tone in his voice but hell, she had woken him like this? And he was just having a nice dream and a well deserved sleep.

'Well, well.' The silhouette spoke. 'You must be confusing me with someone else.' The Queen said as she walked around the bed and his eyes followed her. He looked her up and down. Even in the darkness he saw that the red scarve around her waist was missing. And her face had another mask on. Her voice sounded different too.

'Who are you?!' Helm said as he pushed his back into the headboard and his hand went carefully towards the gun under his pillow.

She looked down at him. The sight of his bare muscular chest didn't seem to shock her or throw her off. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' She said in a slow tone as her eyes followed his hand that was half under his pillow now.

'I am going to bring you to the Queen. And you are going to help her.' Her eyes went to his arm again. There would be a pistol under his pillow if she wasn't mistaken.

'You wouldn't want to hurt me would you doctor? You took an ought if I remember correctly, so I would hurry up if I were you before your patient dies.'

He frowned. 'The Queen? Why? What do you mean dies?'_ Did she do something foolish again? _

'She got shot. Hurry up, I don't have time to stand here and talk to you.' She said as she turned towards the window and peeked outside. Everything still looked very peaceful down there in the little pueblo. But that would probably not be for long. And she planned on getting out the moment the unconsciouss soldiers in front of his office would regain their conscience again and would alarm the others.

'Shot?!' Helm snapped in shock as he jumped out of his bed. 'Wha…?!' He began, he wanted answers.

The masked woman turned and stared daggers at him as she cut him off with a direct order. 'Dress now!!' She snapped. She was loosing her patience_. The woman was bleeding to death if he didn't hurry!_ 'Before we don't have time anymore. Ask questions later!' She ordered him softer as she walked to the other side of the room.

Helm stood still for just a moment and then jumped towards his closet. If something was wrong with her… Concern spread through him instantly. It had to be worse. Who knows what had happened to her this time! He knew that she put herself in danger over and over again. _That stupid woman! Why couldn't she just not mingle into things? Who did she think she was even to fight and shoot and do whatever more she did?!_

The doctor galloped next to the masked woman. He had concluded that the Queen was in a very worse position if she had to take refuge in a hacienda, and most of all the Alvarado hacienda! _Did senorita Alvarado know of this? There would be no such chance! _He didn't know Marta knew the Queen. He had many questions but his primary goal now was to get there as fast as possible to help the Queen.

Marta had a look of relieve on her face when she saw Dr Helm enter together with Arra.

'How is she?' Dr Helm asked when he saw the Queen lying on the table. He went into doctor-mode instantly, pushing away his concern and worry. He put his medical bag down as he eyed his new patient up and down.

'Not good doctor, she has been shot.' Marta answered.

Dr Helm immediately stepped towards the table and looked at the Queen's bloodied skin.

'I took off her clothes already.' Marta explained as she nodded towards the bloodied blouse that lay in the sink now.

'I will go now.' Arra said, feeling too much here.

'No! I will need all the help I can get. From the both of you.' Helm said with severity in his voice.

She nodded and walked towards the table where Marta was standing also.

Marta had dropped a towel over the Queen's upper body, so that he only saw the skin of her midsection.

'Dr Helm.' The Queen whispered suddenly in surprise. 'What are you doing?' She asked as she felt his hand on her stomach, pressing against her soft flesh. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

'What have you been doing this time?' He asked with anger in his voice, scolding her. 'Don't you have better things to do than getting yourself shot again?'

A weak grin spread over her face slowly.

'No I didn't have better things to do.' She spoke weakly, she moaned in pain as he felt her ribs.

Marta looked angrily at the Queen.

'Do not make jokes in such a situation.' Marta snapped.

'They usually miss me.' The Queen murmured as Arra put a pillow under her head.

'Well, not this time.' Marta commented angrily.

'Maybe you have run out of luck.' She heard the doctors muffled voice, he was bended over her midsection now. 'Maybe a sign to stop this madness.' He snapped.

'Doctor, she is too weak to get in a fight with you now.' Marta warned knowing Tessa full well to have a come-back to that, and then another one, and another one. There were more important things to do now, like getting that bullit out instantly!

'I am never too weak for that Marta..' The Queen murmured. Her eyes began to close. 'Marta..' The Queen whispered. Her eyes were looking for the gypsy woman. 'Don't worry..I will be fine...' That were her last words before her eyes closed and her face fell to one side.

Marta sighed. While Tessa was in danger, she still tried to take Marta's concern away. She sighed again, and tried to send the tears, forming in her eyes, away.

Marta inhaled a deep breath when she looked at the angry bloody wound on her Tessita's stomach. 'Madre de dios.' She whispered again in so much concern and pain while she touched the skin around it tenderly. She was holding an extra candle to give Doctor Helm the extra light he needed.

'The bullet is still in. I have to get it out.' Helm concluded after a short investigation of the wound. He got a pincet out of his bag.

Arra swallowed deep. She felt for the woman in front of her, lying so in pain on the table. She didn't know the Queen very well, but she didn't like seeing people in pain.

If it hadn't been for her she wouldn't have been shot… It was all her fault. She felt guilty. She carressed the Queen's head automatically and when she saw what she was doing she quickly pulled her hand back. _Was she getting crazy?! The woman had attacked her! Not the other way around._

Marta noticed this sweet gesture towards the Queen but had no time to think further about it, or about the identity of this second masked woman. She went to the sink and got the boiled water she had made and some of her medicine.

'Marta, I need you to part the flesh with this thing.' Helm said while giving one of his medical instruments to her.

'And you, I want you to help Marta to get the skin around the bullit wound away with your hands.' Arra nodded.

'Okay, let's do this.' Helm said. He sighed deep before he entered the wound with his pincet.

The Queen groaned.

He searched and searched. _Please, let me find it._ He had to go pretty deep until he felt something hard_. Please, let it not be shattered._

'Ah Yes, I have it.' The doctor said while pulling the bullet out.

Blood gushed all over her stomach and the masked woman dabbed it with another cloth instantly.

'I will put something on it, it is from a Chumash recepy. It will disinfect very good.' Marta said as she walked towards a few bottle's in a drawer.

_Tessa will not like me doing this_, she thought as she remembered how angry Tessa always became when Marta brought this bottle in her way.

She dropped the liquid on the wound and the Queen arched up and screamed in pain, her eyes suddenly open looking right at Marta's.

A shiver run through Marta's spine. The Queen fell back in the masked woman's arms who had a very fast ability to react Helm noticed.

'Clearly she won't take that in gratitude.' Helm concluded.

Marta nodded.

'Then she shouldn't have gotten shot. It is her own fault.' She snapped. It was more directed to the Queen then at Helm.

Helm got a needle to do some stitches.

'Doctor, will you do it nicely so you won't see a scar?' Marta asked.

He looked in her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

'I had no other intentions.' He answered.

'I didn't know you knew the Queen.' He began as he put the needle in Tessa's skin.

'No need to know is there doctor?'

'Do you know who she is?' He asked as he looked up shortly.

Marta shook her head. 'No one knows. She came a while ago for help to me. She has helped so many people already, so of course I will help her anytime.' She said looking fondly at the Queen.

Arra's eyes went to the Queen too. _So it was true, the woman did help others._

'Does senorita Alvarado know?' The doctor asked as his eyes were on the needle and stitching again.

Marta nodded profusely.

'Of course not! She wouldn't let herself in with a vigilante.'

The masked woman sighed very deep and annoyed. Both Helm and Marta looked at her astonished.

'O, I am sorry.' She didn't know that she did that aloud.

'It just bothers me, the Queen fights for good and rich people like that Alvarado woman do nothing and don't care about anyone but theirselves and their money. But that's just the way life is, right?' She concluded bitterly.

Helm nodded.

'She will have to rest for days, a week. We have to get her somewhere safe.' Helm continued concerned.

'I will take care of that. I know who can help her. You do not have to worry about that.'

Helm looked at Marta, seeying in her eyes that he would get no further answers from her. He directed his gaze into the direction of the masked woman, standing behind the Queen's head.

'And you? Who are you?' He asked as he wiped his hand on a cloth.

The woman smiled at him, there were lights dancing in her dark eyes.

'I already told you doctor, I am Arra.'

'And who is Arra?'

'If I wanted you to know doctor, I would not wear this disguise would I now?'

The doctor sighed audibly.

'Another one like her?' Helm said as he pointed at the unconsciouss Queen. 'That is really what we need.' He complained taking bandage out of his bag to bandage the wound.

She looked from the Queen back to the doctor. 'You weren't that shocked to find me in your bedroom when you thought I was the Queen.' Arra stated. 'Seems you're more attached to her then you're willing to admit maybe?' She smirked at that.

Marta looked with surprised big eyes from Arra to Helm. _Tessa would love to hear this!_ Marta studied the doctor shortly, _was he blushing?_ He did seem off just shortly. She hid her amused smile.

Helm narrowed his eyes angrily at Arra. 'Well, you don't seem to have any manners.'

Arra raised her eyebrow. 'Now doctor, what an insult! I **do **have manners, I am just a very honoust and observing person.' She smirked again.

'Yes, I bet you are.' Helm mumbled annoyed as he put some medical instruments back in his bag.

'What happened tonight?' Marta asked the woman. She looked in the dark eyes, trying to recognize them. But she failed. This woman had a far more better disguise then Tessa did. Her black mask covered almost her whole face, except her mouth and jaw. Marta's hand went to Arra's hand but Arra stepped back quickly before Marta even could touch her.

'Don't.' Arra warned. She knew that there were gypsies that could see things from your past out of her own experience.

'I know the way of the gypsie's.' She explained as she looked the surprised Marta right in the eyes.

'You won't get any information off of me. If you want to know something, you can better ask her.' Arra said, pointing her head to the Queen. She, walked towards the sink where she had put her dark hat. She put it on, and now even her eyes weren't to be seen very well.

'You can tell her to stay out of my way next time. It was not my meaning for her to get shot, I heard that she does good around here. That she has helped many people, so I won't be in her way. I expect her to do the same for me.'

'Did you shoot her?!' Marta demanded as she stepped towards the woman angrily.

Helm's head shot up from his bag as he eyed Arra angrily. _It was obvious that these two persons had some kind of relationship with the Queen, she could leave her here save, she could be sure of that now. The woman would be safe, Arra thought._

'No Marta, I didn't. But she ruined my plans.' She said as she took a step towards Marta now too and looked down at the smaller woman. 'Make sure that she knows not to get in my way again, I won't be there for her a second time if she interferes with my bussiness.'

'And what bussiness is that?' Dr Helm demanded behind her as he straightened his back. She noticed how tall he really was.

Arra turned away from Marta towards him and looked him up and down.

'I don't want to insult you doctor, but my bussiness is none of yours.' She turned back to Marta.

'I could take you to Montoya.' She heard him say from behind her. She turned her face towards him and smiled again.

_There it was again, that confident smile._ He narrowed his eyes.

Her eyes grew big. 'You could try.' She said in a tone as if she was talking to child who wanted candy and coulnd't have it but who wanted to find a way anyway.

'Nevertheless, I feel responsible for her getting shot. I trust that you'll make sure that she is safe, otherwise, I know where to find you.' Arra threatened both Marta and the doctor.

She said it in a normal tone but something made Marta almost shiver.

Arra walked towards the Queen and looked at her face. She would like to know the history of this woman. _Who are you?_

'Well, stay safe.' She whispered as she touched the Queen's hand shortly.

She walked towards the door.

'Goodbye, I wish you well.' Arra said looking at Marta and Helm. She turned away from them. And now she had to clean up the mess the Queen had made for her.

'Well, that's another mystery.' Helm muttered annoyed as Arra had disappeared quickly.

'Yes.' Marta whispered as her eyes were still at the place Arra had been only moments go. _She was a mystery and maybe even a danger. A big danger. And that was just something they couldn't use._ Marta thought as she turned towards Tessa again.

Helm looked at the Queen's face. Her features were in rest now and she looked so peaceful. He wanted to touch her, touch her cheeks, touch her soft skin. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to shout at her, scold her for getting herself shot, talk some sense into her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, take away all of her pain._ How would she feel in his arms? She would probably fit very well against his chest._ Marta's presence withheld him. And maybe if Marta hadn't been around other reasons would withheld him too.

--

Hope you liked it! Please review!! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit of an experiment, because I worked with flashbacks, thoughts Arra is thinking about, they are **black **when someone else thinks or Arra herself in the present _its marked as this._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6**

**Alvarado Hacienda**

Marta looked down at Tessa. She was lying in her large bed and had slept many days now. She had dressed the wound again and cleaned it. It had not infected, thanks to her Chumas recepy. Marta sat down on the bed next to Tessa as the young woman moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly.

'Marta?' Tessa groaned as she tried to get up.

'Tessita.' Marta said tenderly as she pushed her back in the soft pillow softly. She stroked her hair. 'How do you feel?' Marta asked concerned.

'A little bit better. How long have I been out?' Tessa asked she felt so tired. She recongized her room and her own bed.

'Five days.' She had been consciouss a few times but then had drifted off in a deep slumber again quickly.

'What happened?' Tessa asked grogilly. The last thing that she remembered was lying on that hard kitchen table and talking to Helm.

'I thought you could fill me in on that.' Marta said.

'She, she freed them. That masked woman. She freed the criminals from Montoya's prison.'

Marta nodded. She had heard that the next day in the pueblo.

'I tried to stop them and one them shot me.' Tessa narrowed her eyes. 'I had the idea that she tried to help me. But then Grisham came and I had to get out of there. I couldn't hold on to Chico anymore.' Tessa remembered the pain she had been through. 'Grisham almost had me. I fell off Chico and he stood there, before me, I had no strenght left. Then someone beat him down. It was this woman. Dressed in black, wearing a cowboy hat. She was very gentil and helped me. She helped me back on Chico and sat behind me to hold me. Then I don't remember. O yes, I remember Dr Helm, and the woman and you...' Tessa's eyes were misty, remembering. 'Why did she help those criminals? She helped me, why would she help them?' Tessa's mind drifted off.

'You..!' She suddenly snapped at Marta as she remembered something else from the past days.

Marta looked up astonished.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'You and your potion!...Again!' Tessa almost yelled. Marta had used it so many times in her youth, to put on wounds. And Tessa had become angrier and angrier and had told Marta to keep it out of her way. She would rather stay in pain then to have that

poison burning in her flesh.

'O..That.' Marta said relieved.

'I told you to keep that far away from me!'

'Sometimes I just do what you always do.' Marta answered.

'And that is?' Tessa asked surprised and in a weak voice.

'Just not listening to others.'

Tessa rolled her eyes. Suddenly she looked frightened.

'Dr Helm...Does he know?'

Marta nodded. 'I don't thinks so. I haven't told him. I told him that I helped the Queen before and that Tessa was sleeping and knew nothing of it. I told him I knew who would help her to her place to rest. Because you will have to rest at least a week Tessa.'

'No! A WEEK! I can not do that! It has already been five days now!'

Marta sighed.

'One day is already too long Marta! They will suspect something! Especially doctor Helm and this woman. They can not know that I am the Queen!'

'We will discuss that later.' Marta said.

'My mind is made up, I will go into the pueblo this afternoon.'

Marta sighed again, this time a lot louder.

'Just for a short while.' Tessa offered softly.

'Another day won't matter much Tessa. You can stay in bed today and walk a bit around the hacienda this afternoon. Then go to the pueblo tomorrow.'

Now it was Tessa's turn to sigh. She finally nodded. She knew Marta was right.

'I don't understand why Arra freed those criminals.' Marta said with a frown in her brows as she looked in the distance. She had gotten so many different 'vibes' of her. She just couldn't find out if the woman was good or bad.

'Yes Arra, that was it. That is her name.' Tessa mumbled as she remembered attacking her.

'She was very sweet to you. She held you and comforted you when you were wounded on the table.'

Tessa raised her eyebrows.

'But why? It was one of her men that got me shot! She freed those criminals. And they are evil, I am sure of that, there is no good in them. I wanted to stop them.'

Marta narrowed her eyes. Something didn't make sense. She didn't understand.

'She instructed me to tell you to stay out of her way because you had messed up her plans or something.'

'Yes, nice plans that were. Giving back murderers like that to be out in the world again, free to kill anyone they please.'

'They almost killed you.' Marta said as she swallowed and caressed Tessa's hair again.

'You should have seen Grisham. I think she must have broken his jaw or nose. With one single slap he fell to the ground in no time. There was a lot of anger in her. And she had gotten rid of all the soldiers he was with. She has freed those criminals from the prison before I could even get there.'

'I saw Grisham yes, with a big bandage on his nose. She broke his nose and his pride.' Marta smiled at that.

'I am going to find out why she freed those criminals and who she is. I hope she hasn't dissapeared after this.' Tessa said. Otherwise the chance of finding her would be very small.

'And I suppose that I need to thank her. She probably saved my life.' Tessa said.

'Then I am very grateful to her too.' Marta said hugging Tessa.

Tessa groaned in pain.

'Not to hard Marta! My wound.'

'Well well, don't complain, now you have another reason to let doctor Helm touch you! Whatever lengths you will go to!' Marta teased.

'Marta!' Tessa said ashamed of what her duenna insinuated. 'I am not like that.'

Marta raised her brows. 'Hmm.'

**Santa Helena, the street.**

'Wait Marta, I still have to visit Dr Helm.' Tessa reminded Marta. She had told her servant, duenna and dearest friend that she could walk around the hacienda, but if she would do that, she could also walk a bit around the pueblo. So she choose the last option.

'Not now, you need your rest.' Marta whispered urgently.

'No, I must show myself to him, so he won't get suspicious.' Yes, she still felt pain but it was less. And she felt dizzy and sleepy, but being here was important and would give her mind some peace.

Marta sighed out loud. Making her distress no secret for Tessa. She needed to rest and be in bed.

'He has probably already seen you from his window.' Marta tried, although she knew it would be of no use. If Tessa had something in her mind, she would go for it.

'I must be sure. I will be back quickly.' Tessa said as she already past Marta in a hurry.

'You'd better be.' Marta called after her sternly.

Helm bumped his head into his desk when he was startled by a noise.He turned around and sighed irritated. _Great, the day can't get any better. _He thought as he recognized senorita Alvarado.

'I should have known it was you. Maybe I should just give up telling you to knock.' He said looking at the lovely woman who was walking towards his desk now.

'Doctor Helm. I am sorry you bumped your head. Does it hurt?' She asked innocently. Her eyes were wide and innocent when she looked at him.

'Not any more no. So, senorita Alvarado. Is there something I can help you with?' Helm asked as he eyed the woman. This woman sometimes looked so dumbfounded. She must have slept all through the night when the Queen had been in her house, lying and bleeding on her kitchen table, most probably the table she had eaten breakfast from the next morning.

'O doctor Helm. I just came to socialize. You know me. I can never just pass your office without greeting you.' She said while patting him on the head with her fan.

Helm closed his eyes when he felt her fan hit his head and tried not to sigh in frustration. A fake smile played around his mouth. _Yes, she did seem to have that habit to bother him incessantly. And all the time. Well, not all the time. Sometimes she was there day after day, and then suddenly not for a week. He rememberd that he hadn't seen her for a few days now._

'Did you see capitan Grisham doctor?' She said, looking out of the window, as if she could see him there passing by.

'Ofcourse I did senorita, I attended to his wounds.'

Tessa sighed dramatically.

'Yes I heard the news this week! He had the Queen of swords on the ground! She seemed to have been wounded. But someone else came to help her. Poor capitan. So close to a victory and then someone else helps this vigilante again. It would have been such a triumph to see her hang.' Tessa turned away from the window and faced the doctor. 'Don't you agree doctor?' She asked lightly.

'I don't want to see anyone hang senorita Alvarado.'

'But surely someone like her, a thief she is! She robs colonel Montoya, she can not get away with such a thing.' Tessa said sternly, acting surprised at his reaction.

Someone knocked at the door. _Thank God_, Helm thought.

'Did you hear that?' Helm asked.

'What?' Tessa asked surprised, listening intently to something now.

'Ah, there it is again.' Helm said as he put up his finger in the air and moved it towards the door when the knock returned.

'That is a knock senorita Alvarado, something I love to hear. Come in!' He yelled startling the senorita almost of her feet.

It was Marta standing in the doorway.

'I am ready senorita Alvarado.' She said sweetly from the doorway as she looked at her mistress. Tessa just stared blankly at her. _What was this supposed to be?_

'You told me to come and get you when I was ready with the groceries?' Marta remembered her. But the truth was that it was taking too long by her likings so she had come to take Tessa finally home and off to bed.

'Ah, yes.' Tessa mumbled, eyeing Marta with a flash of anger.

'Well senorita, it seems that you are busy, have a nice day.' The doctor said, hoping that she would hurry up and he could go on with his work. He turned over to his work again.

'Have a nice day doctor, I hope you will manage to not bump your head into something again today.' She said with a radiating smile.

He sighed and forced a tight smile on his face as he nodded at her.

'You took too long Tessa. You have to get into bed.' Marta said sternly when they were out of Dr Helms earshot.

'I wasn't away that long.' Tessa complained.

'As if you notice time when the doctor is around you.' Marta said, and deserved a snap from Tessa's fan at that.

**Hidalgo hacienda, the next day**

Yvette sat in the corner. She was observing the fiesta for a while now.

Her eyes were on the new man that had arrived only days ago in the pueblo. He was the son of Don Armano del Castillo. He was standing at one of the tables. He was surrounded by a few woman and men. Surely he would have enough attention, with the looks he had, he could pick whatever woman he wanted. She saw his big blue-green eyes, his radiant smile, his lightbrown hair. She sighed and looked another way.

She took a small sip of her sweet wine. It would be so much fun to stay in her seat in that corner the rest of the evening, to put an angry scowl on her face and make every man in the room afraid of even looking at her. She smiled at that. Her aunt would like that very much. Her smile grew wider at the angry look she could already see on her aunts face at that thought. Then her smile made way for a bitter feeling. A feeling that almost brought tears to her eyes. Her encounter only days ago. The encounter that had gone wrong so badly, thanks to the Queen. The encounter that would have many consequences for her in the future. Soon. Very soon.

_**She spurred her horse in the camp. She was aware of the danger around **_

_**her.**_

_**If she had come together with the criminals she had freed, she would still be in danger but coming alone into his camp, that was different.**_

_**'I am here for Scar.' She yelled at a man who aimed a gun at her.**_

_**'It's the woman who freed us.' She heard another man shout.**_

_**Arra sat still, waiting on her horse. She saw Scar coming out of one of the tents. It was as if a cold hand gripped itself around her heart the moment she saw that monster. The cold hand seemed to squeesh out all of her blood. It made her feelingless with it. Maybe that's why she didn't feel fear at that moment. She didn't feel fear for a man who murdered for fun, for power and for money. A man who had murdered his whole life. A man who was actually not to be called a man, but a beast.**_

_**They had tried to kill him many times, hence the big scar on his face. The scar that seemed to split his face in two. A horizontal running scar from his right eye to the other side of his face. No one seemed to know his real name any more. Maybe he took pride in that. **_

_**Maybe this should have been a warning for her. Should have been, because she was a young woman now. She was alone, in a camp full of dangerous criminals, that should have been her second warning. The fact that he hated her should have been her third warning. But she never was the person to listen to warnings, because if she had. She wouldn't have survived this long already. She needed to take risks. Otherwise she would get nowhere.**_

'Such a beautiful woman sitting all alone, may I have a dance with you?' Colonel Montoya asked. Yvette looked in his green eyes and nodded with a small smile on her face.

'Why ofcourse colonel.' She answered nicely as she took his hands. _If he only knew…That she had attacked his captain and had molested the tall man. _A smile formed around her full lips again at the memory. She wondered how the Queen was feeling, and where she would be. She suspected the woman would be safe. She trusted Marta although she didn't know the servant. It was just a feeling.

_**She saw a creepy smile forming on his scarred face.**_

_**'Well well, you have dressed up quite nicely.' He said as he looked at the dark womenly shape sitting on the horse. **_

_**'Tell me where they are. I freed your men.' Arra said, looking down at Scar. She felt her features harden, she was all bussiness now.**_

_**'Don't you want to come off your horse and have something to drink with me?' Scar asked in a sugary tone, he was still smiling. **_

_**Arra looked around her. Some men were standing a few meters further, looking at her. She didn't trust the situation. She had to get out of here as soon as possible.**_

While she danced, in the colonel arms she looked at her surroundings again. There were a lot of dona's talking, chatting. Probably gossiping. Senorita Alvarado was sitting on a chair, her foot bandaged. She had strained her ankle. Marta was sitting next to her. Yvette wondered how that had happened. The woman didn't seem to have a very active life. Her eyes rested shortly on Marta now. _How could a woman like that keep up with a spoiled brat like her?_ Yvette thought as her eyes went from the gypsy to the dark haired woman next to her.

'**We had a deal Scar. I want to know where Carlos is. Give me the instructions to his gang.' She said as her eye fell on Bruno. He had a bandage around his hand and looked at her as if he wanted to eat her alive. **

_**That should have been her last warning.**_

And maybe that was why she felt so not at ease these last days. Because somehow she knew they wouldn't let her go. Maybe she had scared Bruno off by her threats, but she could never scare Scar like that. He liked fear, he loved it. He loved making her miserable. Maybe that's what she had felt that moment in that camp right there. She hadn't seen a gang in such a long time, hadn't been in a position like that in such a long time. She was used to getting threatened, criminals wanting her dead. But she had always been around other criminals, gang members, who protected her. Who were her friends. And now, she wasn't, she was around vulnerable people. Her family, these people here. These people here who had already enough to suffer under the colonel and his capitan. Who was she to make things more difficult for them? But maybe she didn't have a choice. She didn't a have a choice the moment Bruno had recognized her in the pueblo and had decided to threaten her. _And now, her whole life here could be over. They would find out who she was any moment, any time. When would it be? Tomorrow? In a few days? Weeks?_

Her eyes wondered further throught the crowd. Senora Hidalgo was chatting with Don Castillo, and don Hidalgo was together with the other dons. Her eyes drifted back towards the table where David Castillo and Vera stood now. She bit her lip when she looked at his lean and muscular body. He had broad shoulders, and his white blouse was clinging to his muscular chest, his blue-green eyes were very beautiful. That were the kind of eyes that could bore straight through a person.

Montoya looked at the young woman's face. She was clearly somewhere else with her tougths. Her beautiful dark eyes shifted through the enviroment and rested somewhere over his shoulder. She bit her full lower lip. Montoya could study her face without she even noticing. He looked at her white and small teeth, that formed a perfect row. Her face was paler then the faces of the other woman, but it suited her. Her hair was shining dark, and he guessed it would feel soft against his skin. She was tall and slender. She looked fragile. But there he could be mistaken, he had thought a lot of woman were fragile, but he had been wrong with one of them, the nail in his coffin: the Queen of Swords. _That witch!_ No, he didn't want to spoil his lovely evening by thinking of her again.

'Are you troubled by something senorita?' The colonel asked after a moment when he was ready with studying her.

Yvette snapped out of her thougths and shook her head. 'O colonel, I am sorry. I am just a bit tired. I do enjoy this fiesta, but it is all so new for me, so many new people.' _Yes, she was troubled by something._

How would he react if he knew who he really had in his arms right now? He would probably hang her. Just like so many years ago they wanted to hang her. Could her powerful family save her from that? She doubted it. They would probably throw her out of the family. Having disgraced the family once was already heartbreaking for her parents, but doing that twice… And that all because of something she hadn't done herself. Something that had been done to her. So long ago.

Maybe her coming here had been a mistake. It hadn't been her choice. Maybe her being anywhere was not good. Maybe there just was no place for her anywhere.

Montoya nodded and looked in her dark eyes.

'I hope you enjoy your stay at your aunt and uncles?' He inquired.

She nodded and pasted a bright smile on her face. She always was a good actress. Pushing away her emotions and acting like she felt cheerful and good.

'Yes I do indeed colonel. They are very sweet and make me feel very welcome. It is just that I am only here for almost a week, and I do miss my friends and home.'

_**'And you really think I am going to tell you?' Scar asked as he laughed out loud. **_

'_**Look at you. You are all alone, you are on my territorium now.' He looked her up and down again.**_

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt alone. Not at that moment, that was another sort of being alone. But she really felt alone sometimes.

Montoya nodded. He could understand.

The dance was finished and before Montoya could thank senorita Alcantaras for the dance Grisham had already come up.

_**'We had a deal.' Arra snapped.**_

_**'Never make deals with criminals sweety.' He laughed. They all began to laugh. **_

'May I have this dance?' He asked with a catlike grin on his face.

_Would he still smile at her like that if he really knew who she was?_

She smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling, 'Of course capitan, it would be my honour.' Yvette said, she nodded to Montoya and greeted him with a radiant smile. Montoya bowed at her and turned to walk towards the table.

Yvette didn't trust the colonel or his capitan but she had to admit that he was quite an attractive man. She looked up at this tall man to look in his blue eyes, yes, he was flirting with her. A sligth smile played over her features. She could feel that this was the kind of man who did a lot of flirting, with a lot of woman that is.

**'Who of you wants to go first?' He said asking his criminals.**

'Do you enjoy the fiesta capitan?' Yvette asked.

_**'Wait, I am going first. I will tame her for ya all. Cause by God, she will need to be tamed.'**_

'Yes senorita, I do. Especially now.' He said as he looked deep in her eyes. She smirked. He noted how a smile curved her full lips.

_**Arra grabbed her gun and pointed it at Scar.**_

It didn't do anything to her, a man looking so deep in her eyes in a flirting way. It did nothing when she didn't like the man in fact. And she hadn't liked a man for a very long time now. Yvette looked at his nose, that had been broken. It was healing already, the bandage around his nose, which he had walked around with a couple of days was off now. He had almost had the Queen.

**'You only have one bullet.' Scar stated.**

_**'And it will fit perfectly between your eyes.' She treathened. 'Don't think I won't do it.'**_

_She had been sure of herself. She knew he wouldn't take that risk. He would not take the risk of dying. He knew she would pull the trigger if she needed to. Everything had been under control at that moment. At least, it had felt like that._

'Look who is sliming over senorita Alcantaras.' Marta whispered towards Tessa. She saw her dancing with Grisham.

'It figures.He tries to get to everyone who is willing.'Tessa whispered.

'Do you think she is willing?' Marta asked.

Tessa looked at the two. They certainly looked good together. Grisham was a bit taller then she was, and she was a young and beautiful woman. They seemed to be talking animatedly, she laughed a lot.

'Senorita Alvarado, I heard you had hurt your foot?' A voice said. Marta and Tessa looked up to see Helm standing next to them.

'O yes, I fell of the stairs, how clumsy of me.' Tessa said animatedly.

'I am surprised you didn't come to let me take a look at it.' Helm said.

'O, doctor Helm. It is nothing. Marta helped me already, it is just a bit sore when I walk.'

'What a pity that I can't ask you to dance now.' Helm said with a wry smile on his face. Then he walked away almost seeming to be happy to get away from her so quickly. Tessa sighed softly, but not soft enough for Marta to hear.

'What a pity indeed.' Tessa whispered angrily when she saw him walking up to the nigths attraction; senorita Alcantaras.

'Tessa, you know it is better for you now.'

'Yes yes.' Tessa answered curtly.

There was nothing wrong with her foot. She just had to have an excuse to stay seated for her wound. That hurt a lot when she moved too much or too fast.

Marta sighed, Tessa always wanted to do so many things, if it had been up to her alone she would be standing on that dancefloor dancing the stars off, without even thinking off her wound. Who knows when the wound would give her pain and then someone surely should have noticed. But Tessa's thougths were already gone to something else. Marta followed her gaze and it ended at the doctors. Tessa noticed that Marta also looked.

'Did you notice that he almost seemed happy not to dance with me?' She asked.

Marta sighed. What could she answer? She had noticed. She had noticed that the relationship between dr Helm and Tessa Alvarado wasn't going very well.

Helm didn't like the spoiled brat, but Tessa had to keep up acting as a spoiled brat, in which she was very good Marta thought.

Tessa looked Marta in the eye, when she noticed that Marta hadn't answered yet. Marta looked back at her with a sad look.

'I think I noticed yes.' She said regretfully.

Tessa nodded. She sighed. 'Yes well, maybe it is supposed to be like that.' Grief coming through her words. Why could the doctor not just like her? Want her? He was interested in the Queen. Why not in her?

Marta looked at Tessa and saw the emotions moving over her face. She knew it was difficult for her, the two parts she played.

She sighed and felt with the woman. She put an arm on her back and carressed it.

'Tessita.If he is a worthy man for you, he will find out. If you two belong together.'

He already liked the Queen. But she could never tell him that it was her. The woman who he disliked was the woman who he liked and who he had kissed.Well, had kissed him.

Yvette slipped away from the hacienda softly into the garden as she looked around. She looked at the dark night sky and sighed deep. She would like to enjoy a cold bath, or a fast ride on a horse to feel the wind on her body.

_**She had suddenly felt something around her neck chocking her and pulling her of her horse. With a large bump she fell to the ground.**_

_**She looked up to a man who pulled his whip back. She coughed up her own saliva in the sand beneath her. Her body moved quickly over the ground to get her gun but another man stepped on her hand to stop her. **_

**Scar walked towards her while she was lying on the ground. It felt like the man's weight was crushing the bones in her hand. He laughed.**

_**'Look at you.' He said, feighing pity.**_

_Look at me_. Yvette thought sarcastically and angry as she looked at her hand that was graced in a long dark shiny glove.

**She swopped her leg along her shoulder, hitting the man in his knee and then got up with a quick jump, facing Scar. Her hand tingled from pain but she ignored that. **

_**He laughed. 'Wow, you have some new moves I see.'**_

_**Arra turned toward the man with the whip. She rolled over the ground hitting him in his crotch and pulling away the whip. She gave the man a thump with her leg and made him lose balance and fall over. All these in a few seconds. She was still very fast, even though she had been out of the game for quite some time. Scar raised his eyebrow in amusement.**_

_**'Give me the information.' Arra ordered again in a threatening voice.**_

Yvette sighed as she felt a bit dizzy from the wine.

**'O? You want it? It is here.' Scar said, pulling on a large necklace around his neck.**

_**She looked at it surprised. She swopped the whip around her when she heard two men approaching.**_

Or maybe she was dizzy because she was just tired.

_**'I warn you all! If you come in my line of fire I will hurt you very badly.' She yelled at everybody around her, hitting the ground with a dazzling speed not with the whip.**_

Yes, she could threaten too. She could become scary for other human beings too. She knew exactly how to hurt someone, how to scare someone and how to manipulate. She had learned from the best. She become one of the best.

**She hit again with the whip, causing Scar to cringe in pain. The necklace fell to the ground. She jumped forward quickly, took it and jumped on her horse.**

_**'Thank you.' She stated and then galloped off.**_

Yvette blinked several times with her eyes before seeing steady again. She had to go back in the hacienda for the fiesta. Otherwise Rosa, her duenna would be looking for her and she would get no end to the whining her aunt would do these coming days about her being absent for too long.

Marta opened the door from the toilet and stepped out as she bumped into someone. She automatically grabbed the woman's arm to steady herself.

'I am sor…' Marta began but got cut off when she saw images flash through her head at once.

The woman pulled her arm away roughly and looked with shocked eyes at Marta.

'Don't touch me!' Senorita Alcantaras snapped at Marta. She took her dress and hurried off back to the fiesta instantly leaving a shocked Marta behind.

_She had gotten away days ago. But she wasn't stupid. Scar didn't let people get away. Not alive._ She put her hand in the door sill as she looked back through the hallway at Marta who dissapaered into the bathroom. Her dark eyes shifted back to the room where the fiesta was. _She might even die this week. Probably._ She walked into the room and straightened her back. She laughed at someone and got a powerful gleam in her eyes_. But she wouldn't go down without a proper fight, after all, she was Arra. It didn't matter if they put her into a nice dress, make-up and on a fancy fiesta. She still was the woman who had lived the biggest part of her childhood with criminals. But she never became one herself. Not like them._

_**Scar watched her galop off with a delighted smile on his face.**_

'_**After her! Kill her!' One of the men ordered.**_

_**'No wait.' Scar yelled at his men who aimed their guns at her and made their horses ready. He lowered his hand slowly. He liked being here for a while. **_

_**'I know something better.' He said laughing. 'That would be much more fun, believe me. Shooting her will be too easy.' After all this time… All this time that he saw her again. The child had become a woman. He just had to see that. And destroy it. Her. **_

'_**I'll enjoy destroying her. I'll enjoy it very much.' **_

_**He would get her, and make sure she would not be able to show herself in that pueblo of hers anymore. And after that, he would do what he did with everyone that was in his way or irritated him. **_

_**He would kill them without a single thought about it.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please review, thanks!


End file.
